1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a fractured blade and, more particularly, pertains to a blade scalpel for surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art blades such as glass have exhibited numerous problems over the years. Prior art glass blades had ground cutting edges or acid-etched cutting edges which provided an edge which was rough, had a finite thickness, and were not sharp. Consequently, the cutting edge displaced tissue during cutting. This displaced tissue decreased the healing rate and increased the likelihood of infection along the incision. Further, the ground, honed or polished cutting edges provided residue on the cutting edge or substantially adjacent to the cutting edge which was less than desirable.
The prior art ground or polished edges produced edges which were microscopically and sometimes visually rough, irregular and thick. The cutting edges when used as surgical instruments produced incisions which were microscopically rough and irregular.
The prior art manually-generated blades are less than suitable for microsurgery. Microsurgery requires the finest, sharpest blades available for repairing of nerves, etc., and such prior art blades have been unable to meet the needs of this type of surgery.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a fractured blade of a material such as glass or like material possessing a fractured edge which is thin and substantially perfectly sharp.